Avatar The water bender
by Zimino
Summary: The story of a 15 year old Water Bender 20 years after the war started. Im trying to keep this story sort of like the actual showcomedy and that kinda stuff. Rated teen for extreme battle's. No porn or cussing.   Read this story and leave suggestions.
1. My life

Disclaimer-Yea I don't own Avatar or anything. You know the deal.

Also this is my first real fan fic, so don't yell at me .

This story is supposed to take place 20 years after Aang got frozen, and the war is just starting to destroy the world. All of the characters are created by me.

Enjoy the story and btw, there will be lots of battles and even something nobody would have expected an evil water bender who realizes something else he can bend, but I aint gunna spoiler that for you.

Book 1- 20 years

Chapter 1- My past

My name is Ridden. I am 15 years old, and am a water bender. For 20 years, the fire nation has been at war with the world and so far, they were winning. When I was 8 years old my father took on a journey to the earth nation city of Omashu, but on our way there we were ambushed by fire nation troops. I ran and hid in the bushes and my father and several earth benders we were traveling with fight the fire benders, but they were eventually defeated. They stole all of our equipment and all of our food. When they left, I ran over to help my dad, but he was gone. One of the earth benders had a son who was badly hurt. His name was Horu. I helped him up and helped him walk to a nearby lake.

We stood at the lake so several days waiting to see of anyone would come for us, but no one did. Horu was slowly recovering, but still very weak. We stood there for several days eating whatever we could find. After 1 week Horu was recovered, and said they should continue to Omashu. We began our journey, but we got lost. We just picked a road and decided to follow it. We reached a town where they fed us and gave us shelter. After one year of living in the town, we decided that we should learn to become warriors. The town had benders from all of the nations, and me and Horu found teachers to train us in no time.

Training was hard. My teacher Ben-Kai told me that he would only teach me offensive water bending because if the fire nation ever attacks, we have to take them out as fast as possible, without worrying about defending. I knew what he was saying was wrong, but he taught me so many great water bending moves that I had no choice but to keep him as my teacher. One day while he was in the woods he was ambushed by fire benders and killed. I grew to hate the fire nation. Why were they doing this to us?

I found a new teacher named Rei who trained me to defend myself using water bending. I figured I was trained by an offensive waterbender and a defensive water bender, so I was pretty much even. Horu had become such a great earth bender, some people say they saw him actually chop a small mountain in half. I laughed at my friend actually being able to do that. Everything in the town was going great for the next 3 years. On my 12th birthday, that's when everything went wrong. A riot had broken out in the town. Some drunken people had attacked the fire benders, but they weren't going to be attacked without a fight. I would have been able to understand this, but those fire benders were actually drunk also. They shot fireballs in ever direction, burning down every house. The fire benders had ruined my home now. The next morning me and Horu left. We did not know where we were going, but at this point we didn't care about that. For 3 years we traveled, stopping at every village for just a day or 2 then moving on. We taught ourselves new bending moves, trained ourselves how to survive in the wilderness.

At that point, I was ready to travel my entire life until one day. We decided to make a left turn at a road one day, and we actually ended up at Omashu! We entered the city, unaware that there were things in that city that would change out lives forever.


	2. In Omashu

Book 1- 20 years

Chapter 2- In Omashu

Me and Horu walked up the path to the city of Omashu. After so many years of traveling, we had finally made it. I looked over at Horu and could tell he was just as excited as me. As we approached the gate, there were 3 Earth Benders waiting. When we approached they took fighting stances.

"State your business here outsider!"

I stepped up.

"We wish to gather supplies here in Omashu. We were attacked by a Saber tooth MooseLion. It ate all of our food and destroyed all of our supplies." I lied.

The guard stared at me. He could tell I was lying. I wish I could remember why me and my dad were going to Omashu in the first place. Horu put his head down. I guess he even thought I just made the worst lie ever. If only I had a little more skill.

The earth benders turned back to the other 2.

"Men. Kill the fire nation spies."

I panicked and stepped back. They slowly began to walk towards me and suddenly, boulders were flung at me and Horu. Horu created a cocoon out of rocks to protect himself, and I created a small shield out of my drinking water. I managed to block a lot of the rocks being flung at me, but a few hit me in the leg, knocking me down.

I looked up and saw the earth benders preparing to attack again. I didn't want to have to hurt earth benders, but I had no choice. I stood up as best as I could and slowly rose my arms above my head. As I rose water began to seep out of the ground and take form of small ice needles. The earth benders stepped back, realizing that I was not going to let them kill me that easily.

"OK! Your not fire nation we get it! Don't kill us!"

I put my arms down, and the ice needles melted back into water, and sunk into the ground. I kept one needle in my hand just in case it was a trick. Horu walked out his rock cocoon following me as I approached the earth benders.

"Look we are not fire nation spies. We hate the fire nation just as much as you. We were headed here with our fathers, but we were ambushed by fire nation troops. They killed ur fathers and left us to die."

The soldier looked at me as if he was growing with anger.

"So the fire nation is attacking people traveling now?"

Horu stepped up to talk.

"That happened more than 5 years ago! What do you mean they are doing it NOW?"

"The king of Omashu has declared that no person shall be allowed in the city, so we don't have any travelers arrive who tells us this."

I could tell Horu was growing frustrated with the earth bender.

"What about your army? I was told as a boy Omashu had a great army. Are you saying they have been hiding like cowards in the city this entire war?" 

The soldier looked down at the floor as if he was ashamed with himself. He turned around and walked to the city gate, and started to earth bend it open. The other soldiers tried to stop him but he pushed them away. When the gate was open he looked back at us.

"You will be safe in this city. Go now and tell the King about the attacks."

I looked at the earth bender, and knew it was better to say nothing else. I walked into the city, the gate slamming shut behind me.

The city was crowded. To crowded. I told Horu to stay close to me. How were we supposed to find the King in this mess? I could not tell where I even was.

Me and Horu decided that we should walk to the center of the city so we could get a basic idea of where we were. As we were walking people were staring at me funny. I realized that I was wearing water bender cloths from the last town we were at. It was strange looking different in a city full of people who haven't seen the outside world in years, but I didn't care.

When we got to the center of the city, there was some kind of event going on. I pushed though the crowd and saw that there was a bending tournament going on. I saw a paper on the street explaining it. The winner would get the chance to move to the great city of Ba Sing Se, and would also get to meet the king of Omashu in person. I showed Horu the flyer.

"No. we could get murdered out there. Those people are experts and we are just some lost kids."

"These people have probably never seen an earth bender fight before. They will have no idea what any of my moves are, and that gives me the best advantage."

"Do what you have to. I'm staying out of this one."

"What's the matter scared?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I truly am terrified of getting my head smashed open with a rock."

I laughed and headed over to the registration desk. The man behind it stared at me like I was crazy, then after a while asked if I wanted to enter. I told him yes, and he said my first fight would be in 5 minutes and to heads to the ring.

"Ok Ridden just pretend that the guy ur fighting is the fire lord. You wanna kill him in the best way possible. That's what I want you to think when ur fighting."

I stepped into the ring and saw I was fighting an earth bender soldier. He looked pretty tough, but the guard outside the wall was bigger. The bell rang and we started to fight. He threw several boulders at me, but they moved so slow a baby could dodge them. I dodge until he tired himself out, and then made my move. I water bended my water and hit him in his chest. I pulled most of the water back, and froze the rest of it. He screamed in pain, unable to stop the water from freezing to his skin. He ran at me, and I quickly created a sword out of water, froze it and slashed at his legs. He collapsed to the ground, and by the time medic's got to him he was already unconscious, but they said he would be fine.

The announcer for the tournament walked up to me, and turned to the crowd.

"Looks like we have a winner for round 1! But now he must face one of the greatest earth benders alive today! Your very own, PRINCE BUMI!!!!!!!"

Once he said that, I either dropped my water pouch, or I just peed in my pants.


End file.
